Fighting Fire with Fire
by ErikandChristine
Summary: Ron likes to tease Hermione but finally in the end, she fights fire with fire, leaving him stunned. What exactly does she do?


**My first one-shot, it isn't as good as I wanted it to be. So…**

**WARNING: This story is rated R, for really really boring. **

Hermione looked over her essay to see Ginny open the package she had gotten that morning.

"Who's it from?" she asked.

"The twins." She softly.

Hermione quirked her eyebrow, "Really? Probably some kind of prank."

"No, actually they did make a new product but its not harmful and they want us to try it."

Hermione scoffed, "Not harmful? What is it?"

Ginny examined the package and realized what it was. "Its gum…"

"Gum?"

"Yeah but it can change into any flavor you want it to be."

Hermione considered it, "Wow, it actually seems normal and not a health hazard."

Ginny tossed her a gumball, "Here try it."

She looked at it doubtfully, "I dunno ..."

"Come on. We'll try it at the same time." Finally convinced both of them counted to three and popped it into their mouths.

Just then Ron came running through the common room and tackled Hermione to the ground. Coughing as she choked on the gumball she pushed Ron off of her.

"What the-," she looked to see Ron grinning at her. Her face flushed as she realized where her hands were.

"Hey Hermione."

"Ron you oaf, cant you greet people in a normal way." Ginny exclaimed helping Hermione up.

"Sorry, I just had to get here to tell her the good news."

"Unless you've given birth, there is no excuse for ambushing her." Ginny said with he hands at her hip.

Ron ignored her and looked at Hermione. "We've found a new flavor for ice-cream!"

Hermione glared at him. "I thought you and Harry were doing you essays."

Ron waved his handed aimlessly. "Oh we were kidding about that. You know how we love teasing you."

"Yeah I sure do." She growled.

"Where's Hermione?" Ginny asked Ron. They were working on the homework assigned to them. The exams were coming up and professors were piling it on.

"Oh getting that glue out of her hair." He said without looking up from his paper.

"Again??" she shrieked. She whipped the pillow at his head and he fell down defenseless and dizzy.

"Why do you keep teasing her?" she asked incredulously.

"'Cuz I have no other way of showing my feelings." He mumbled.

"Here's a thought, how about being nice for a change."

"Nah, then she'll think I'm sick." He said.

Ginny agreed. Just then Hermione walked in with her hair glistening and dripping with water.

She sat down in the armchair and picked up her schoolbag. Ginny broke the awkward silence by placing a piece of the gum that was sent, on the table.

As Hermione was reaching out to take it, Ron grabbed it. "Ron!" she cried out. "Come on give it back, it's our last piece."

He shrugged ignoring her. "Ron why do you always do this." In reply he shrugged and put the gum in his mouth.

Outraged she got up from her chair and moved to walk out of the common room. Ron chuckled and grabbed her arm, pulling her closer to him.

"Come on," he smirked. "Don't you want it back?"

Hermione's heart fluttered as she saw him smile the smile that made her weak in the knees. Blushing she turned her head away.

Chuckling again he placed his hand under her chin and made her face him. "Not going to do anything? How are you going to get your gum back now?"

Hermione smiled coyly. "Like this."

With that she placed her hands around his neck and kissed him full on the lips. Ron felt the soft touch of her lips pressed against his and felt a surge of warmth through him. His emotions overwhelmed him and before he could return the kiss he'd been waiting for, for his whole life, Hermione pulled away and walked out of the room with a smug look on her face.

Just then Harry walked in and saw Ron standing with a dumbfounded expression on his face. He looked to Ginny for an explanation but she only shrugged.

"Ron? Mate, what happened?" He shook him vigorously trying to break him out his trance.

"What happened?" he asked again.

"She stole my gum." He gasped.


End file.
